


as wolves mind sheep

by Aminias



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, But Hannibal thinks he's cute, Dark Humor, Hannibal is himself, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Will is Dr. Jekyll / Mr. Hyde, Will is a Mess, Will is loosing time and Hannibal finds him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: “We can head back to my place it’s just down the way perhaps some time by the fire will help your recollection.”“Perhaps,” Will agreed. “With the cold I’m going stiff as a corpse.”“Yes, any longer in this weather your bound to catch your death out here.” Laughing the Doctor steers Will away down the path to his house and has the good grace not to mention the body in the bushes.





	as wolves mind sheep

 

Wind cold enough to rattle bone knives through his coat. The Doctor pauses and adjusts his collar. His hands are sure, though after a moment's frustration with the top button he is forced to take off his gloves. This cumbersome action costs him a few moments of travel time. _No matter._ His eyes scan the surroundings. Alas, the park is largely deserted this late at night. Stars are scattered across the sky and the prey has gone to ground.

_Or has it?_

The Doctors gaze locks on a dazed-looking man who is staggering along the path.

Something stirs in his gut when he takes in the man's measure.

A wreath of curls haloes the young man's face. His profile is striking in the lantern light.  sharp edges softened by sorrow. The man is also soaking wet as if he took a dive in the nearby fountain. Curious because it is mid-November and despite the shambling walk the man appears more dream struck then drunk.

 

“Hello.” He says.

“Oh. Yes. . Hello?” The man shakes himself attempting to ward of the fog clouding his mind,

“Sir can you please tell me what the hour is?” His doleful eyes stare into the dark London night and bitter smile twists his lips.  Hannibal is charmed by the misery he reads there.

“I forget things-time escapes me.”  Admits the stranger.

“Of course,” He obligingly pulled out his watch. “Half past eight.”

“Good, Will. Thank you, my name is Will.”  He blinks attempting to center himself.

“Dr. Lector at your service. Tell me Will did you begin the evening without a pair of gloves?”

“I. .no that is Dr. Lector.” Will stares down at his hands he’s stopped shaking so much but is still shivering from the chill.

Hannibal watches one of the water droplets roll off his coat. The water looks stained a rusty red in this lighting. “I’m not sure where they ended up.” The man tugged on his hair bewildered. “I came too.” He trailed off staring at his hands teeth chattering.

“Call me- Lector- no-” He growled. “Hannibal is best.” He waved off the moment of quiet that had settled between them at his proclamation. Luckily it seemed his companion wasn’t well versed in social situations.

“William, just will is fine between friends but you already knew that.” Here the man looked wary. “Are we friends Hannibal?”

“I’d very much like it if we were, Will.”  He affected a smile, the baring of teeth. Will didn’t take a step back. Hannibal made his decision the hunt would have to wait he’d found something much more interesting.

 

The man in him, the Dr., the Predator, demanded he take heed of what the night had swept his way. Dazed like a lamb Will stumbled forward. Hannibal effortlessly took his arm and turned him down the walk.

 

“We can head back to my place it’s just down the way perhaps some time by the fire will help your recollection.”

“Perhaps.” Will agreed. “With the cold. I’m going stiff as a corpse.”

“Yes, any longer in this weather your bound to catch your death out here.” Laughing the Doctor steers Will away down the path to his house and has good grace not to mention the body in the bushes.


End file.
